Ai Namikaze
by The Beautiful Black Rose
Summary: Ai is the daughter of the 4th Hokage & Kushina Uzumaki; also the sister of our favorite knucklehead, Naruto. Ai finds herself head over heels for the Kazekage, Gaara, while she still is in love with her former lover...non other than...Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, YET! I only own Ai, Gen, and the OCs.**

**One-chan**** means older sister.**

**Ai Namikaze: The Orange-Hot Habanero**

Ai walked towards the Hidden Leaf village returning from a mission upset and distraught she went to go and assassin Itachi Uchiha. "Ai, it's okay we'll get him next." Gen said trying to calm the 4th Hokage's daughter. "Okay! Okay! OKAY! How can you tell me it's okay and that WE will get him next time? WE there is no WE! And, next time there's not going to be a next time!" Ai said more agitated. "ONE-CHAN!" Naruto ran towards her. Ai just shrugged him off, "Naruto, leave. Now." She said coldly and emotionless. Naruto and Gen had a very anime sweat drop, and this face ˳, on the side of their head, "She reminds me of mom when she found out Itachi killed Mikoto." Naruto whispered into Gen's ear. Yuri Haruno and her cousin, Sakura Haruno, walked toward her older brother, "Gen!" Yuri squealed. Ai pinched the top of her nose annoyed, "I'm going to see Dad, Naruto want to come with me." Naruto nodded not trying to upset his sister.

As they walked towards the Hokage tower, Naruto looked at his older sister and happened to asked, "One-chan, why are you so cold all the time? You remind me of Sauske-teme." She didn't answer but you could see how agitated she was about that question with the naked eye. They walked in to the Hokage tower in silence. "Dad!" Naruto ran up to his exact doppelganger. Minato hugged his son while he hugged him he gave his favorite daughter a reassuring smile. He patted his back, "Ok, Naruto I need to ask your sister something. In private." He told into his ear. As Naruto left, "Ai, I know you'd rather stay in the village. But, he's not coming back. And this isn't a request but an ultimatum. I want you to be the ambassador for Konoha at Sunagakure now that we are allies with them you need to be nice towards the Kazekage and his family." He said all serious. "And what if I don't want to be the Ambassador?" She said coldly. "I'll have you out of the ANBU Black Ops." He said. "THAT ISN'T FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She yelled at him. "I'm sorry it's either that or be demoted." Minato said.

"You made the right choice." He said cheery. He handing her the scroll patting her head, "See you at the house tonight." He said demanding. As she walked out of the building she ran towards the Namikaze compound. She knocked on the door of the main house, "Ai, my little girl is leaving me tonight." Kushina said to her daughter. Ai pushed her short red hair behind her ear, "I guess so." She said. Ai walked to her room facing the courtyard, she grabbed a large bag and started to put clothes in the bag. She put a couple of pictures in the bag; 1st picture: A picture of Ai and Naruto as kids; 2nd picture: A family picture of Ai, Kushina, Naruto and Minato; 3rd picture: A team picture of Ai, Gen, Itachi, and their late sensei Ryuu Uchiha; 4th picture: A picture of Ai and her best friend, Hana; and finally a picture of Ai and Itachi kissing. She smiled at the last photo thinking to her; 'How could I be so stupid and so naïve he never loved me I was just a puppet' Ai sat down on the soft bed and looked at the photo. A knock came from the door, "Dinner is ready." Naruto said quietly. She walked out to the kitchen and saw her mother smiling at her brightly, "I made rice and curry tofu ramen your favorite." Ai nodded. Ai sat at the dining room across from her father next to Naruto and her mother, Kushina. "So I hear your sensei is Kakashi." Their father said. "Yeah! Kakashi-sensei he always reads Icha-Icha Paradise." Everyone sweat drops at Naruto's comment. "Well Kakashi use to be my student." Minato said. "No. Fucking. Way!" Naruto said surprised. "Naruto! Don't you dare say those words again! Or Else!" His mother said while eating her salt ramen. Ai continued to eat in silence, "Alright that's it! Ai! He. Is. Gone. Get over it." Minato said annoyed, "I can't change that. Nobody can change that not even you. He made his choice he left you and Sasuke." Ai stood up and left. "Nice going Minato!" Ai could hear her mother say, "Yeah Dad thanks a lot!" Naruto screamed at him. Ai went to her room and packed her toiletries and bed spreads into a backpack. "I'm leaving." She said.

**(In the forest outside Konoha)**

"Itachi, what are we waiting for?" Kisame asked agitated. "Be quiet." Itachi told him coldly. "UGH! When I get my hands on Itachi I'm going to fucking kill him. I hope Sasuke kills you! Why do I have to hear, _Ai I'm so sorry Itachi left you_, _don't worry it's for the best_, or_ maybe he didn't truly love you sweetie_. I hope you rot in hell you stupid Teme." Ai said to herself loudly. Itachi looked hurt by what she said, "Who was that Itachi?" His partner said. "No one that concerns you, Baka." He said colder than ever. Itachi followed Ai; she tripped, "SHIT! OWW!" She screamed loudly. Itachi ran to see her, "Ai-chan, you klutz." He stroked her cheek. "I-Itachi!" She pulled out a kunai and tried to cut him thankfully he only got a small scratch. "LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I HOPE YOU DIE! I WISH I NEVER MEET YOU! HEEELLLP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sorry, no can do." He said sarcastically.

* * *

**At the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound **

_**In the morning**_

_**Minato's POV**_

"Lord Hokage! Open up!" Someone yelled. Kushina was trying to keep me from getting up or even moving, "Minato, if you answer that door be ready to come home hungry." She said half a sleep. I chuckled and kissed her forehead and got up, "Coming!" I said walking in my boxers. He opened the door Kakashi stood there, "AIHASBEENKIDDNAPED!" He yelled really fast. "She's been what!" I ran back to the room to see a very angry Kushina looking at Minato and was taping her foot, "What happened?" I broke down into tears, "A-ai has b-be-een . . . k-k-ki-ki-dd-dna-p-pe—d."

**Remembering their memories**

"_Dada! Dada!"6-month old Ai repeating and repeating, Dada! Dada! "Did you hear that Kushina! She said, Dada! She said my name." I cried excitedly. "Whatever." She mumbled._

* * *

_8 month old Ai crawling around the Hokage office, "Dada! Lok! Lok a me—e!" She squealed holding onto the side of the desk with one hand and started taking steps. "Holy cow, SHE'S WALKING KUSHINA! SHE'S FRIKEN WALKING!" Kushina walked in and saw Ai fall on her butt before Kushina could go over to help her up Ai stood up and wobbled towards me._

* * *

_2 year old Ai eating like a grown up, "Daddy, look I'm a big kid too—o!" She put the spoon in her mouth. I kissed the top of her head, "Yes you are."_

* * *

_3 year old Ai running around the park with 3 year old Itachi, I watched her while sitting next to Fugato. Itachi threw sand into Ai's face. I guess sand got into her eyes and well she gave a big whaling cry, "It's okay honey. We'll rinse the sand out." I turned to see Fugato give little Itachi a spanking, "Now go apologize!" Fugato scolded him. Itachi kneeled down and picked a rose bud out of the ground and walked towards Ai. "I'm sorry Ai." He gave her the flower—but who knew Ai wouldn't forgive him. We had washed out all the sand out of her eye with that being said eye beat Itachi to the pulp. She walked away content—oh how she reminds me of her mother._

* * *

_4 year old Ai, "Daddy! Mommy! No!" She ran to us as we lay dying before she got to us she was hit in the stomach by one of the nine tails's tails. She was knocked down but got up and grabbed the kunai in her small hand and ran to the Kyubii at full force and stabbed one of the tails. "FOOLISH CHILD!" Kyubii boomed in laughter. She smirked, before she said anything, "Ai, seal it inside of Naruto." I managed to say. She performed the seal above Naruto's small belly, "It's going to be ok Naruto-chan." She told him. Naruto continued crying._

* * *

_13 year old Ai, "Go away, Naruto. You pest." She told him. "One-san, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "I said go Away, Naruto!" Ai pushed him out of her room. She slammed the door on his face, "Hey squirt. What's up with her?" I asked. He shrugged, "How's I suppose to know?" I knocked on Ai's door. "Go Away!" She said coldly while she cried. I opened her door, "Ai?" I asked. She threw a kunai in my direction, "It's your entire fault. Itachi's gone." I walked toward her holding the kunai she threw at me. I stroked her head, "GO AWAY! MINATO!" I stood up and put the kunai on the end table. _

**With Ai**

_**Ai's POV**_

I felt so groggy when I got up I noticed that I wasn't inside a tent or my room or even a hospital bed in Konoha. No I was in a room as dark as a lone sky at night, "Morning Sunshine." A familiar voice that shocks me to my core to this very day said very ominously. I gasped, "I-Itachi!" I didn't understand why I was there but all came to me in a matter of seconds and that reason was–Naruto and Kyubii. I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my mouth shut, "Ai, you know why you are here don't you?" He said as he flicked the lights on. When the fluorescent lights turned on my eyes tried to stray away from the lights, I just nodded and tried not to look at the man who abandoned and stole my heart and ripped into shreds of little pieces. "Ai, I know I've hurt you and my brother but honestly I'm only here to help the hidden leaf village." I wanted to stab him in the gut and watch him bleed and feed him to coyotes, but who said I couldn't love him even if he may try to kill me or Naruto I wouldn't care I still loved him. "Ai, speak!" He ordered by grabbing both sides of my arms. I didn't speak to him or look at him again. He groaned and grabbed my chin roughly; he pushed me down on the bed and began to kiss me really rough he got up and walked to the door and locked it. He got on top of me and began to kiss me again but I went stiff trying the urge not to kiss back, so instead I began to cry. But, all he could do is continue. My cries thankfully were heard by a young girl about the same age as Konahmaru, she had white hair like Hinata's and yellow eyes like a cat. "Hey leave her alone!" She threw an oversized sinbon at Itachi, when the sinbon almost hit Itachi he disappeared and the weapon dropped. "Hi I'm Kiyoko Toshiko, and you are?" She asked sweetly.

"So, Ai? Did you know that man?" She asked kindly. "Yes, he and I had once been lovers." I told her like an adult, "Where are your parents?" I asked worried. Her once happy smile turned into a very sad face, "They were killed by my grandfather, Huron Hikarashi, because he didn't approve of his daughter being with a poor man so about a year ago he killed both them and he's after me because I was the bastard child." She began to cry like a little girl I hugged her and tried to console her. "What if you come to live with me in Konoha?" I asked softly. She smiled a little bit, "I don't want to be a burden." She said. "You won't be. I live with my family and if you'd like we could get our own apartment. I'm an ANBU Black OPS so I can protect you from him. Ok?" I smiled. "Really! And, do I get my own room and bathroom?" She asked. "Of, course." I said. She nodded, "Thank you." She hugged me.

As we began to walk to the Hidden Leaf village, a man in his late 40s or 50s more or less appeared, he had pale blue hair like Minato's and striking yellow eyes like a cat. "If it isn't the Forth Hokage's precious daughter, give me my granddaughter, now!" He sneered. Kiyoko hid behind my leg, "Are you sure she wants to be near you after what you did to her parents?" I asked intimidatingly. "She's of no concern of yours. She's only a burden. A failure. And a baste-" I couldn't help myself to slap him. "She's just a child for gosh sake's! And your granddaughter!" I told him. He tried to stab me so I grabbed a sinbons and poisoned the tips I threw them at him. He tried to doge them instead he disappeared and left a note behind:

_**This isn't over, I'll get my granddaughter's head, and yours as well if I have to resort to that just leave me the child and nobody will get hurt. If you ever want to give her to me I live in Iwa.**_

_**-Huron H.**_

"He's going to kill us!" She squeaked. "No he won't. I promise you." I reassured her. I grabbed her from the waist and jumped on trees. As, we neared the gates I pulled us down to the ground and we walked to the gates, "How do you do that?" She asked. "You mean jump on trees it's easy you just need to focus your chakra on your feet and balance." She nodded.

"Gen-kun, wakey wakey!" I said like his girlfriend, Kagura. "KAGURA!" He screamed almost waking up the village. "Ai, that's not—wha- whe- who- why- AI-CHAN!" Now for sure he woke up the villagers. Kiyoko stood behind my leg; she tapped my leg, "Is he crazy?" She whispered in my ear. I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Wait, who's the kid? She looks weird." Genma said. "In my opinion, you're a crazy weirdo, and I'm not 'kid' I prefer you call me Kiyoko Toshiko. Or at least call me Kiyoko." She said a bit stuck up. "Ok, I'm Genma." He took his hand out of his pockets and held it out. She looked at me, I just nodded. Kiyoko shook his hand, "Going to visit the Hokage he's at the Chunin exams, Naruto and Sauske are in it." He said. "Um, Kiyoko stay here with Genma. I'll be back. Behave." I told her. She nodded, "Okay!" He started teaching her Jutsus.

I walked towards the arena, and saw Moeji, Uto, and Konahamaru. "Ai-sama! I thought we lost you." They said. They ran towards me and hugged me. I waved goodbye and ran to the arena. As I neared the arena, "Ai-nee-san!" Naruto yelled coming out of the arena. "So did you win Naruto?" I asked. "No. Neji beat me. Sauske even lost to some guy named Gaara." He said. 'An Uchiha losing?' I thought to myself confused. "Where's Dad?" I asked. "Inside." He said. I almost walked in when Sauske and Sakura walked out together. "Ai-chan?" Sauske asked surprised. "In the flesh." I said, he hugged me and I stiffened in surprise. Sakura became irritated, "I'm leaving Sauske." She said. Sauske let go and walked towards Sakura.

_**Gen's POV**_

I saw a little girl with white hair and golden eyes as I entered the village. "Gen!" I heard Ai squealed. I was surprised when she hugged me, "Ai. Ai. Ai!" I hugged her so tight that she could suffocate. "Gen!" Her voice cracked. I let her go, "Kiyoko, say hello to Gen Haruno." She told the girl. "Hello." She said nicely. I just starred, 'Why would Ai bring this little girl here? Unless, nah, she looks nothing like Itachi or Ai. Maybe she's an orphan or something.' "Gen, what's up? You seem to be pondering too much. Is it about Hana?" Ai asked me. I shook my head, "No, Hana is on a mission." I said levelheaded. She nodded, "I'm going to visit my dad, see you later. Come on Kiyoko." She walked away.

_**Ai's POV**_

As I walked towards the Hokage tower, I saw Naruto, "Hey, nee-san! Who's this little kid?" He asked me. "Well nii-chan, She's Kiyoko Toshiko." I said. Kiyoko just waved. "She's adorable!" Naruto said. She smiled at him, "Thanks?" "Um, well Naru-kun I'm going to visit Dad now so goodbye."

* * *

**How do you like the first chapter?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! **

**Thank you for Reading**

**Please Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v **


	2. Character Index 1

**I do not own Naruto o;**

**Ai Namikaze: Character Index #1**

Ai Namikaze

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Family: Naruto Uzumaki (Brother)

Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)

Minato Namikaze (Father)

Tsunade (Godmother)

Gen Haruno

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Pink

Family: Yuri Haruno (Sister)

Sakura Haruno (Cousin)

Hana Inuzuka (Lover)

Kiyoko Toshiko

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Yellow

Family: Huron Hikarashi (Grandfather)

Yuri Haruno

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Green

Family: Gen Haruno (Brother)

Sakura Haruno (Cousin)

**Thank you to those who reviewed on the 1****st**** chapter. Have a virtual chocolate chip cookie.**

**Please Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter 2; Technically

**Hi it's me Beautiful Black Rose again **

**Sorry, it took me so long to update.**

**I hope you enjoyed the not so detailed character index, sorry it's just I was having writers block for a while. Oh and Gaara appears in this chapter; maybe. Kehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto; if I did Gaara would be ten times hotter.**

**Meeting the Kazekage!**

**{Part One}**

I walked with Kiyoko towards the Hokage Tower, "So you're the Hokage's daughter? That's cool!" She said happily. "So what does it feel like being a nee-san?" She asked bubbly. "Okay, I guess. You always try to protect them no matter what, even if they do annoy you" I said coolly. After that we walked in silence to the Hokage tower, "Ai?" Someone said somewhat coldly but surprised. "Ga-Gaara!" I ran to him and jumped on top of him. He caught me and hugged me I was a bit caught off guard by his hug, I pushed him off. "Gaara, I missed you, too. But, I have to go." I grabbed Kiyoko's hand and ran off to the tower. "Ai, can I ask you something." She said. "O-of course, what is it?" I asked. "Do you like Gaara-dono?" She asked. "Wha-WHAT, NO! Where did you get that from?" My face totally fell! "Okay whatever you say Ai-senpai." She giggled.

When we entered the Hokage tower we meet yet again Gaara, but this time he looked angry. "Gaara?" I asked curious as to why he was angry. "Hmph!" He looked really pissed off like when they called Choji fatty. "Okay." I stretched out the y to make it sound longer. I knocked on the door, "Come in." My dad's voice seemed sad. I guess news that I was back hadn't gotten to him. I opened the door and my dad's face lit up like a firework when he saw me. "Oh, hey Otou-san." I said.

"Thank you for coming." He said cheery. Kiyoko looked down to the floor, "So I'll have to go live with my

aunt in Suna?" She asked sadly. "I'm sorry, but hey I'll be going there soon."

"Hi beautiful-chan!" Konahamaru said. "Konahamaru, I've been through this I am way too old for you, why not go with Moeji?" His face fell, "She's with Uto." "Okay then met Kiyoko." "H-hi Konahamaru-kun." "Nice too met

**Sorry its short but this is only part 1**

**Yes, Ai is in denial about her love for Gaara.**

**Oh and I'm thinking about making another Naruto fanfic including my OC, Kiyoko and Konahamaru.**


	4. Special news

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating so I'm going to re write this story on Quotev. I just don't like . I'll have a link up by today up.**


End file.
